imposible olvidar
by janisita
Summary: cuando dejas pasar un tiempo, podes encontrar muchas cosas cambiadas, todo cambia ¿que piensan de esto Al y Ed cuando vuelven a central despues de siete años de la pelicula y ya nada es lo que era? ¡CAPT. 4 UP! al fin.. XD
1. Chapter 1

Siete años

Prólogo:

Siete años pasaron desde el incidente en Central (película). El alquimista de acero Edward Elric y su hermano Alphonse, han sido declarados héroes de aquella vez…

Y, después de disturbios y demás problemas, todos allí intentaron seguir con sus vidas, olvidando todo aquello que les apenaba… Apartando de su mente a todos sus seres queridos que ya no esta entre ellos… Pero ¿Qué ocurre si, en el momento que decidiste olvidarlo todo, descubres que u pasado vuelve hacia ti de nuevo?

Capítulo 1 "Intentando olvidar…"

La mañana soleada de enero avanzaba lentamente mientras ella se despertaba, y comenzaba a arreglarse.

Un pañuelo rojo adornaba su cabeza mientras unos jeans y su camisa negra cubrían su cuerpo. Era todavía temprano, por lo que no se molestó en ir al negocio, no le gustaba estar ahí más de lo necesario.

Con sus 25 años, Winry Rockbell había cumplido con el sueño de toda mujer libre. Había terminado sus estudios de mecánica avanzada y tenia un empleo que amaba, siendo la dueña de varias sucursales de "Automail Rockbell" en toda Central.

Tenía su casa propia, buenos amigos, la respetaban por lo que era y sin embargo… No se sentía nadie, no se sentía nada.

En esto pensaba cuando se dirigía al balcón de su bella casa, en un punto del centro de la ciudad. La enorme estatua en honor a los hermanos Elric, los héroes de Central, y los amigos de la chica, se veía desde ahí.

Suspiró de nuevo al recordar a esos dos y otra vez, al recordar la promesa rota y mirar que en su mano derecha, yacía un anillo con diamantes incrustados y una amatista del tamaño de un abejorro.

"No puedo esperar por siempre…" y, lentamente, Winry Rockbell se dispuso a partir hacia su lugar de trabajo…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Definitivamente, algo iba a ocurrir dentro de poco. O por lo menos, eso pensaba el nuevo jefe de los alquimistas Estatales, Roy Mustang, cuando de repente, dos brazos femeninos se deslizaron desde sus hombros hacia su pecho, abrazándolo.

"¿que sucede?" Preguntó la mujer en su oído.

"Nada" respondió seriamente Roy.

"Por algo eres mi esposo, Roy. Te conozco y quiero saber que te pasa" respondió energéticamente Riza Hawkeye, quien se irguió al escuchar el tono seco con el cual le había respondido su esposo.

Roy suspiró, sabía que era cierto "Solo estaba… pensando".

"Últimamente estas muy pensativo" observo la rubia

Roy se volteó "¿Acaso es raro que un Fuhrer alquimista piense mucho?"

"Claro que no, que un Fuhrer alquimista piense mucho, no es raro... lo que es raro es que tú pienses mucho" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ante esta respuesta, Roy negó con la cabeza, y una leve sonrisa se le formó en su rostro serio.

"Mañana se cumplirán siete años" Dijo caminando hacia la ventana, observando la enorme estatua situada en el medio de la gran plaza. Roy se volvió a su esposa y la observó detenidamente.

Riza había bajado la mirada. Roy se acercó y le besó la mejilla "Es algo demasiado difícil de olvidar…" su esposa asintió y le miró a los ojos.

"Necesito que firmes estos papeles" dijo sonriendo nuevamente y extendiéndole una pila de papeles.

Roy asintió, y simuló leerlos mientras observaba a su esposa alejarse, con el nuevo uniforme femenino puesto, el cual incluía minifalda.

Roy sonrió para sí, y volvió al trabajo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¡Winry! ¡Que bueno que llegaste!" dijo Scieszka en tono alegre. Winry sonrió y se acercó a su amiga y colega para ver su itinerario del día de hoy. "primero, cita con el doctor Denswert para hablar sobre su paciente, el señor Milton, el cual perdió su brazo por la explosión de su tractor, después tienes que revisar la pierna de una…" y seguía hablando. Hablaba y hablaba porque creía que ella la escuchaba… pero no era así.

Winry estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones cuando sonó la campanita que avisaba que alguien había venido. Win, levantó la cabeza para ver a su abuela, con su pipa y delantal infaltables en ella, y una bolsa de hacer compras. El rostro de Winry se iluminó. "¡Abuela!... ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó Win cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no era normal que su abuela la visitara en el trabajo.

"Asegurándome que no cometas errores estúpidos, por supuesto… ¿Qué clase de profesora sería si no vigilara el trabajo de mis estudiantes? ¿Qué harías tu sin mi?... ahora, déjate de parloteos y ven a abrazar a tu abuela" dijo extendiendo sus brazos, a lo que Win respondió corriendo a hacer lo que su abuela le pedía.

"Solo déjame tranquila, yo se lo que hago" le dijo al oído y en un susurro a su abuela en el momento en que se dieran un abrazo.

"Eres una tonta" le respondió Pinako Rockbell separándose de su nieta. "¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el itinerario de hoy?" dijo acercándose a Scieszka y viendo las carpetas de esta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¿hermano, estas seguro de que es aquí?" dijo tímidamente uno de los rubios.

"Alphonse, que me haya equivocado UNA vez de lugar, no significa que sea así siempre" dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

"he estado llevando la cuenta, hermano y créeme que fueron como ocho las veces en las cuales irrumpimos en casas de familia, en lugar de entrar en la correcta" dijo desalentado Al.

Al escuchar esto, Edward le reprochó a su hermano el contar las veces que se equivocaron. Cuando Ed se tranquilizó un poco, tomaron sus armas y se dispusieron a derribar la puerta.

"¿Listo?"Preguntó Ed a su hermano, el cual simplemente asintió y los dos derribaron la puerta de una patada al tiempo en que decían "¡Alto!, ¡Policía!"

Había varios hombres vestidos de negro y uno de ellos tenía en sus manos un artefacto el cual contenía, según se los había dicho hacía más de ocho años, un elemento el cual podía ganar cualquier tipo de guerra… un elemento, llamado URANIO. (Creo que ya saben a qué tipo me refiero).

"Ustedes… " Dijo el tipo con el extraño artefacto "¿Los alquimistas verdad?" dijo maliciosamente y, al hacerlo, todos sus acompañantes sacaron sus armas que estaban escondidas debajo de las chaquetas negras. "van a pagar por no haberme escuchado cuando debieron… con el poder de esta arma, puedo juntar la energía necesaria que me llevará a mi mundo de nuevo… adiós, alquimistas…" y con estas palabras, se agachó para tocar el circulo de transmutación gigante, en el cual se encontraban parados todos los hombres de negro (XD).

En un momento desesperado, los jóvenes Elric corrieron para intentar detenerlos, entrando en el círculo ellos también.

Y lo último que recordó Ed fue una luz blanca, desde la cual escuchó a su hermano llamándole…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Y este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic XD

Sinceramente, no se como funciona esto y puede que no les guste, pero si quieren darme consejos, solo ponganlo en los revews siii??

Arigatoo :P

Fanficsfaan!


	2. Chapter 2

Siete años

Prologo:

Encontrarse con las cosas después de un tiempo puede sorprendernos.

Todo cambia… las apariencias, los gustos, las personalidades… pero solo hay una cosa que puede permanecer igual: son los sentimientos más fuertes…

¿o no?

Capítulo 2 "el regreso"

"Señorita Rockbell… ¿cómo se siente?" preguntó un hombre de bata blanca que la miraba desde lo alto.

"Doctor… ¿Doctor Denswert?" preguntó Win intentando reincorporarse, pero una punzada en la cabeza hizo que cayera ora vez… le dolía mucho. "¿Qué me ocurrió?" preguntó.

"El doctor dijo que te desvaneciste… al parecer tenias presión baja" dijo Scieszka quien también la miraba desde lo alto

"¿Comió algo esta mañana, Srita. Rockbell?" Win negó con la cabeza. "Eso debió haber sido…"dijo poniéndose de pie. "Creo que lo mejor es que comas algo y descanses… Tomate el día" dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"Muchas gracias, Doctor" dijo Pinako acompañándolo a la puerta.

"Win… ¿como te sientes?" dijo su amiga estando solas las dos.

"Extraña… he tenido un sueño…"

"¿Esta mañana al despertar, o hace un rato, cuando te desmayaste?"

"Hace un rato… yo… estaba viendo a Edo… y a Aru…" Al mencionarlos, Scieszka se sobresaltó… Win no los había vuelto a mencionar desde hacía dos años. Esto la alegro.

"Y… ¿como están?" sonrió Scieszka

"no lo se… creo que son policías pero… hubo una explosión y desperté… no se que les habrá pasado o… si ese no era más que un sueño" Win bajó la cabeza.

"Olvidemos esto. Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar… y tu ve a casa, lo necesitas" dijo dispuesta a ayudar a levantarse a su amiga, la cual aceptó la ayuda, guardó sus cosas y salió por la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de su abuela y de su amiga.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ed abrió sus ojos al escuchar el canto de los pájaros. Miró el cielo azul, sintió la brisa pura y el aire fresco, y entonces… recordó.

Recordó al hombre con el artefacto y el contenido de Uranio. Recordó el circulo te transmutación y el grito de su hermano… pero lo que hizo que se levantara de un salto y comenzara a buscar, fue… la verdad, mas bien fue la puerta, la puerta entre los dos mundos, esa que lo había transportado a el otro mundo, a Alemania.

Suspiró aliviado al ver a su hermano tendido en el suelo… respirando. Luego, miró a los alrededores, y al ver que la mayoría de sus enemigos estaban muertos, sin algunos miembros o, directamente, no estaban… comenzó a inspeccionar a su alrededor.

Ese lugar se le hacía familiar y de pronto, comprendió. Juntó sus manos, nervioso, e hizo lo que hacía ya hace siete años que no practicaba: Alquimia.

Ese poder, esa sensación de poder moldear el mundo, que el tanto disfrutaba… todo ese sentimiento precioso que se juntaba en una sola flor amarilla que crecía en el suelo con ayuda del poder de ED…

Cayó en la cuenta de que estaba cerca de Reesembool y despertó a su hermano. "Al, despierta… debemos visitar a alguien" dijo cuando su hermano lo miraba confundido…

"¿Donde estamos?" dijo el menor de los hermanos confundido.

Ed volvió a sonreír "estamos en casa…"

Y allí estaba… ¿Reesembool? La impresión los dejó atónitos.

En lugar del pequeño y modesto cartel de bienvenida, había uno mucho más vivo, grande y lujoso.

En lugar de las pequeñas casas campestres ahora se veían muchas casas juntas, no solo campos, también había algunos edificios muy a lo lejos. Si, Reesembool había cambiado en grande… pero nada impidió que reconocieran aquella casa, amarilla, de dos pisos y con un gran balcón, por el cual Win solía tirarle llaves inglesas a Ed en la cabeza.

Ambos hermanos tragaron saliva… "creo que estaría bien darles una sorpresa…" dijo Al quien miraba pícaramente a Ed, el cual le correspondió la mirada…

Intentando no hacer mucho escándalo, corrieron hacia la puerta de en frente y, contando hasta tres, abrieron la puerta junto con un gran grito al unísono "WINRY, TIA ¡¡HEMOS LLEGADO!!" Cuya respuesta fue una sartén en la cabeza a cada uno, dejándolos inconscientes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¿Winry?..." dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Al darse vuelta, Win pudo ver a Riza Hawkeye. Quien llevaba una bolsa de compras en una mano, y a Black Hayate en la otra.

"¿Riza? ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas?" dijo acercándose a ella.

"Atareada, como siempre... ¿Por qué estas aquí? Creía que trabajabas hasta la una y son las diez y media" dijo Riza.

"No me sentía bien y entonces decidí tomarme el día" explicó.

"¿Quieres que hoy no te lleve a los niños? Puedo tomarme el día para cuidarlos si quieres…"

"Estoy bien, Riza no te preocupes por mí llévalos a las dos como todos los días"

"Entonces nos vemos" dijo Riza. Aunque no lo admitiría, se sentía aliviada de no tener que faltar al trabajo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¡Los mataste!" dijo una niñita con el pelo rubio y largo, de unos 5 años.

"¡Que no! Además, no fue mi culpa… ellos entraron a una casa desconocida gritando cosas sin sentido…" dijo un chico un poco más grande, como de diez años, de pelo negro azabache, quien sostenía una sartén bastante pesada en su mano.

Hiichi estaba preocupado, después de todo, tenia a unos moribundos en la sala de su casa y todo por su culpa. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? Todo esto había pasado cuando una pareja de tipos con ropas raras entraron en la casa gritando algo que él no había entendido, puesto que les había dejado inconcientes a causa de una sartén. Eso era… lo que iba a hacer era decirle a la policía que fue en defensa propia y listo.

El niño de diez años y pelo totalmente negro salió de sus cavilaciones cuando vio al tipo de menor estatura recobrando la conciencia y comenzando a moverse y, a causa del susto, volvió a golpearle en la cabeza con la sartén como acto reflejo.

-¡Mataste al zombi otra vez!- le gritó a su hermano Shizue.

-¡QUE NO LO MATÉ!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La ducha larga y de agua caliente sirvió para que Winry se relajara y pudiera dormir de maravilla en la enorme cama. Pero su dulce siesta no duró mucho, ya que una voz que conocía bien la despertó.

"Creo que ya fue demasiado descanso, dormilona"

"Y yo creo que nunca me voy a librar de ti, ¿no es así, abuela?" dijo Win tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

"No hasta que cambies de opinión… estas arruinando tu vida Win, y yo no puedo permitir eso" dijo Pinako.

"Dejame en paz ¡Ya te dije que lo dejes! ¿No lo entiendes, abuela? ¡Esperé y esperé y ellos nunca volvieron! ¡No quiero pasar el resto de mis días sola! ¡Ellos son historia en mi vida!" enfureció la rubia.

"Solo voy a decirte dos o tres cosas, jovencita. 1º: no me levantes el tono a MI y 2º: ¡No puedes decir que ellos son historia! ¡Sabes bien que no vas a olvidar nunca lo que sientes por esos dos… y más por el mayor de ellos!"

"¡BASTA! ¡ES MI VIDA Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME CANTE CON ELLA! ¡NO QUIERAS TOMAR EL PAPEL DE MADRE, PORQUE NO TE CORRESPONDE!" Auch… Winry sabía que no debió haber dicho eso… pero era tarde y, como su abuela le había enseñado tiempo atrás: lo dicho, dicho está y no se puede cambiar.

"Si esa es tu opinión… no tengo nada que hacer aquí…" dijo Pinako dejando una hermosa tarjeta de invitación en la cama "Que disfrutes eso que llamas vida…" y abandono la habitación dejando a su nieta sola en la cama deshecha…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?!" dijo Thania viendo los dos cuerpos en su living.

"¡Hiichi mató a estos señores!" dijo Shizue

"YA TE DIJE QUE NO LOS MATÉ, SHIZUE" decía Hiichi histérico

"Basta los dos… a su cuarto" decía la madre rubia de los niños señalando la escalera.

"Pero yo quiero ver como reviven los zombis… porque uno ya revivió pero Hiichi lo mató otra vez"

"¡QUE YO NUNCA MATÉ A NADIE! ¡Y MENOS A UN ZOMBI!"

"A SU CUARTO AHORA" dijo enfurecida Thania. Y al notar el tono de enojo de su madre, los niños salieron disparados a sus respectivos cuartos.

Con un balde de agua HELADA, Thania despertó a los Elric que yacían dormidos en el suelo de su sala de estar.

"¡AH! ¿Pero qué te pasa?" gritaron los hermanos al unísono, pero se disculparon cuando se dieron cuenta de que la persona que los había despertado era una dama embarazada.

Cuando ya toda la escena había terminado y los hermanos se hubieran sentado en el sofá con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza cada uno (Ed con dos) Al comenzó a hablar:

"Estuvimos fuera del país durante varios años… y cuando llegamos tuvimos muchas ganas de darle una sorpresa a nuestra tía Pinako y a su nieta Winry… pero por lo que veo ya no viven aquí… ¿No es cierto?" dijo desanimado el rubio.

"No, eso es cierto… La señorita Rockbell vendió esta casa cuando Hiichi, el niño que los dejó inconcientes, tenía tres años… creo que se fueron a Central… no estoy muy segura pero pueden ir allí e investigar… el viaje no durará más de un día y algo…"

"Al…"comenzó Edward

"¿Si?" respondió el nombrado.

"¿Tenemos dinero?"

"No"

"Al…"

"¿Si?"

"¿Tenemos cambio de ropa?"

"No"

"Al…"

"¿Si?"

"¿Tenemos ALGO?"

"No…"

"¿A quién se le ocurre viajar sin nada?" decía Thania

"Larga historia" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Thania suspiró "Les daré algo de ropa y un poco de dinero… creo que a mi esposo no le importará"

"¡Muchas gracias! ¡Y lo sentimos mucho!" dijeron los rubios ya en la estación de trenes, a punto de partir.

"Se lo devolveremos en cuanto podamos" decía Al sin dejar de hacer reverencias

"No hay problema, devuélvanme lo que puedan cuando les sea posible"

"Adiós señor Zombi" dijo Shizue a Ed el cual comenzó a reír.

"Recuerden, niños: no está bien dejar inconciente a la gente sin saber quien es" decía el enano.

"Y usted tiene que recordar que no se debe entrar a una casa ajena sin tocar primero" dijo Hiichi, a lo cual todos excepto Ed rieron.

"¡Adiós!" decían los jóvenes ya en el tren "buena suerte"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Y así terminó el segundo capt de este fiic  el cual tardó siglos en actualizar

Tsuki: Perdón por la tardanza te prometo que voy a hacer lo posible para actualizar más rapido la próxima

erihiwatari5: jajaja sip, ed y al policias U se me terminó la imaginación para hacer que volvieran a su mundo.

Naoki-san1: esta bien de largo asi? Jaja OBVIO que es un edxwin que otra pareja mejor que esa? Jajaja

Gracias por los reviews! Dejen más o sino no actualizo (muajajaja)

(?)

Janis/faanficsfaan


	3. Chapter 3

Siete años

Prologo:

Cuanto mayor sea la pérdida, mayor es el esfuerzo que uno debe hacer. Esto es algo que todos sabemos, porque todos sabemos que es difícil volver a empezar.

¿Pero que tan doloroso es saber que te han olvidado?

Capítulo 3 "¡sorpresa!"

"No voy a ir al trabajo hoy, di que lo lamento pero estoy demasiado ocupada…"

"Entiendo perfectamente" dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

"Bien, entonces hasta luego"

"Adiós, nos vemos más tarde" dijo Scieszka, y Winry cortó el teléfono.

"¿Por qué no iras hoy?" dijo un hombre de cabello rizado y castaño.

"Me siento mal… pero tú ve a trabajar porque si no tu jefe te despedirá"

"Tiene a doscientos obreros trabajando en su estupida fabrica… ¿Qué le puede hacer de mal que uno de ellos falte?"

"Sabes que tu eres de los pocos que pueden arreglar las máquinas…"

"Lo sé, lo sé… Nos vemos en la tarde, intenta arreglar el televisor, creo que esa cosa te quiere más a ti que a mí…" dijo el hombre saliendo por la puerta "¡Y que esta vez no se te queme la comida!" dijo cuando estaba a poco mas de tres metros

"Lo tendré en cuenta" dijo la rubia agitando el brazo. Suspiró cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí… Absolutamente, no estaba bien.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador, tomó la leche y se servirvió para tomar algo que la alivie. Pero no pudo.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus ojos y a rodar por sus pálidas mejillas. Era sólo un vaso de leche… ¿Qué le ocurría? Estaba más vulnerable de lo que creía y todo gracias a esos dos… "Idiotas…" ya no aguantaba más… Pero ¿Por qué lloraba ahora? Hace algunos años no había derramado ni una sola lágrima por ese par… ¿Qué tenía de especial esa fecha? A esas alturas ya ni marcaba el día del aniversario en el calendario, ya no iba a Reesembool como cada año y ya había regalado su muñeca y los caballitos de metal… Realmente se había convencido de que Ed y Al estaban muertos… ¿Qué ocurría?

Con un manotazo derribó el vaso con la leche en un ataque de impotencia. –No otra vez…-se repetía una y otra y otra vez mientras caía lentamente y se sentaba en el piso.

Estuvo así por un buen rato hasta que un dolor punzante en la mano la hizo reaccionar. Se dio cuenta que se había cortado cuando tiró el vaso y ahora sangraba. Saliendo del trance, Win se puso de pie y busco algo para vendarse mientras olvidaba lo sucedido e iba a la cama.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¿Nervioso?" le dijo el menor.

"¿Cómo no estarlo?"

"Entiendo… ¿Cómo crees que lo tomaran?"

"Espero que bien… aunque no me gustaría ser el responsable de que a la Tía Pinako le dé un infarto…" dijo Edward recostado en la camilla de su camarín.

"¿Cómo encontraremos a nuestros amigos?"

"Lo único que espero es que nadie haya muerto… con eso me conformo…"

"¿Y Win?"

"Seguro que lo primero que hará será decirme – ¡Edo! ¿Cómo puedes andar por ahí con esos trozos de metal en lugar de un buen automail?-"

"No digas eso, hermano… Seguro que ella nos dará una gran bienvenida… aunque en lo de los trozos de metal tendría razón"

"¡No molestes, Al!" dijo tirándole a su hermanito un almohadón en la cara

"Atención, estamos por llegar a la próxima estación. Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad Central, favor de tomar todo su equipaje. La empresa no se responsabiliza por los artículos perdidos…"

"¿Preparado?" dijo Al ansioso

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Central estaba de fiesta. El ataque de los seres de otro mundo y la derrota de estos los hacía sentirse felices.

Varias nuevas tradiciones se habían impuesto después de ese momento.

Las personas adornaban la ciudad de guirnaldas y ese tipo de cosas. La gente iba en procesión al cementerio para pasar el día y de esta forma rendirle homenaje a los muertos, para luego finalizar con un acto de fuegos artificiales que estallaban al son de la orquesta ganadora de un certamen previamente realizado.

Los fuegos artificiales eran televisados a todo el país, claro. "que patético…" pensaba Roy mientras miraba a la ventana, hacia el monumento a los Elric ubicado en medio de la plaza.

"La gente quiere recordar los momentos buenos con sus seres queridos… ¿Qué es lo patético de eso?" preguntó su esposa quien estaba ordenando su despacho.

"Resulta patético el celebrarlo como una fiesta… y para colmo el Presidente está considerando hacerlo feriado…"

"¿Quieres decir que en algunos años los niños lo verán como un día más…?"

"Exacto…"el moreno suspiró "¿Cuántas personas saben lo que pasó realmente en los días feriados?" Riza cerró las cortinas

"Será mejor que te pongas a trabajar… ya divagaste mucho…"

"Si, mi general" dijo Roy haciendo burla a lo estricta que era su mujer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Impresionante…"dijo Ed.

"Increíble…" dijo Al.

"¡Imposible!" dijeron los hermanos al ver en uno de los carteles publicitarios de la estación Central una enorme fotografía de Winry Rockbell con una llave inglesa y las palabras Automail Rockbell a su lado…

"¿Winry se expandió?"Preguntó el menor de los hermanos.

"¡Y al ver el tamaño de ese cartel en grande!" dijo el Mayor.

"Ahí está escrita la dirección… ¿vamos allí?"

"No… No la quiero molestar en el trabajo… Además, quiero ver a Roy primero… Se sorprenderá de lo que he crecido…" dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"¬¬ con que por ahí venía la cosa…"

"¡Vamos, Al!"

"¿A dónde?"

"¡Al Centro de los Alquimistas Estatales!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tic-Tac...-Que impaciente-…Tic-Tac...-Ya terminará todo, un poco más-… Tic-Tac...-¡Solo unos minutos más!-…Tic-Tac... –Ya casi…-…

Tic…. ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"¡SI!" gritaba un chico en medio de la clase

"¡MAES! ¿No puedes controlarte un poco?" le dijo la niña que estaba a su lado

"¿Estas loca? Hoy hay fiesta, Ely ¡Y no me quiero perder lo que la tía tiene para nosotros!"

"¿Y si no tiene nada? Estuvo muy rara estos últimos días… no me sorprendería que…"

"¡No seas pesimista!, además ¡Tía Winry no es así… tú sabes que le gustan mucho estas cosas…!"

"En eso creo que tienes razón… pero… no creo que debamos hostigarla…" y los niños salieron del aula.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¡Roy! ¡Despierta ya, perezoso!" dijo Riza golpeándolo con una pila de papeles en la cabeza, para hacer despertar a su marido quien se encontraba tenido en su escritorio, dormido…

"¿Por qué haces eso?"

"¡Porque es la única forma de que te despiertes!"

"No deberías golpear a tu superior de esa forma"

"Tu eres mi esposo, no mi superior… Además es viernes… debes estar alerta porque todos salen antes, además tengo que ir a llevar a los niños a lo de Winry… ¿Entiendes?"

"Como diga mi general…"

"Idiota, no tienes remedio…" dijo golpeándolo con las hojas otra vez, pero esta vez menos fuerte y permitió que una sonrisa se viera en su rostro.

"Tal vez tú quieras recetarme algo… no se… un poco más fuerte que me cure" dijo seductoramente Roy

"Hoy no…"

"Vamos… se que quieres…" dijo el Moreno mientras la acorralaba más y más contra la pared…

"Debo hacer cosas…" dijo apartándolo y yendo hacia la puerta

"¡Vamos! ¡Ya casi no quieres hacerlo!" dijo Roy desanimado

"¿Estas insinuando que estoy dejando de lado mi vida sexual? Le pediré a Winry que cuide a los niños esta noche… ¿Quieres?"

"¡SI!"

"¡Roy! ¿No puedes ser capaz de controlarte un poco?"

"¡Estás loca si crees que no gritaré a los cuatro vientos que mi esposa quiere tener relaciones conmigo hoy!…"

"¡ROY!" e hizo un intento de retener esas palabras en la boca de su marido… pero era demasiado tarde y todas las personas que se encontraban en la otra sala habían escuchado… ¿o no?

Rápidamente, Riza corrió a la puerta esperando que Dios le haya guiñado un ojo y, de ser así, que ya todos se hayan ido a sus casas… pero no era así…

Delante de la Teniente, estaban paradas dos personas que veía todos los días, y no porque trabajaran con ella.

Esas dos personas, las veía al pasar por la plaza para ir al trabajo junto con su esposo… veía en su inmensidad y no dejaba de recordar, día a día, lo importantes que eran ellos en la vida de toda central…

Riza ahogó un grito, tapándose la boca mientras intentaba reaccionar frente a la imagen que se le hacía frente…

"Elric…" dijo retrocediendo espantada…

"Riza… ¿Qué ocurre?" Roy se había asustado y corrió para sostener a su esposa quien estaba a punto de caerse desmayada… pero algo dentro le decía que pronto, alguien debería sujetarlo a él, ya que ante sus ojos, se hallaban Edward y Alphonse Elric… aquellos a quien toda Central homenajeaba en el día de hoy…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Scieszka estaba como loca… Winry tenía citas por todos lados y ahora debía decirle a TODOS sus clientes que debían cambiar de turno, solo porque su jefa no tenía ganas de venir a trabajar hoy. Que fastidio… pero era su amiga, por no decir jefa y debía apoyarla…

Pero dejó sus cavilaciones cuando un sonido familiar la sobresaltó.

"Automail Rockbell, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"¿Sc…Scieszka? Soy… Soy Riza…"

"¿Riza? ¡Hola! ¿En qué puedo ayudar?"

"Yo… que-quería decirle a Win…"

"¿Te ocurre algo?"

"no, solo necesito que alguien pase por los muchachos… yo no puedo… no en este momento…"

"Está bien pero… ¿Algo más que le tenga que decir a Winry?"

"No… en realidad si que… que…"

"¿Que? Riza… ¿Qué ocurre?" pero el teléfono del otro lado había cortado, dejando a Scieszka con las palabras en la boca… "Qué mujer más rara…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¿Qué, Cómo, Cuando, Dónde, Por qué?" decía el Fhürer sin comprender nada.

"Cálmese, Coronel…" decía Ed.

"¡No me llames Coronel!"

"¡Roy! ¡Basta!" le decía su mujer

"Al… creo que deberíamos haber vuelto en otro momento…"

"Lo… lo siento es que… Los creíamos muertos… Demasiadas cosas pasaron aquí… desde que se fueron…"

"Por favor, Señor Mustang… ¿Qué puede cambiar en siete años?" dijo Al

"Por ejemplo, el hecho que Roy es ahora jefe de los alquimistas Estatales, Que ya se haya casado y tenga dos hijos…"

"¿Mustang? ¿El mujeriego? ¿Casado? ¿Quién es la del mal gusto?"

"Ejem…" carraspeó Hawkeye

"¿¡Riza!?" dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

"Por Dios, teniente… creía que usted sabía qué clase de persona era el Coronel" dijo Edward

"¡Hey! ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" dijo Mustang.

"Lo se… Roy es como un perro, y como todo perro, debe amaestrarse"

"¡Riza!"

"Jajaja ¿Escuchó eso, Coronel?"

"¡No te quejes, chivi!"

"¡Hey! ¿A QUIEN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE DEBES MIRARLO CON UNA LUPA?"

"Hermano… el Coronel no dijo nada de eso…" intento arreglar Al.

"¡QUE NO ME DIGAN CORONEL!"

"Hay algo que no nos explicaron…"dijo Riza interrumpiendo el pleito. "¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?"

"Nos hicimos policías en el otro mundo, al encontrar que uno de nuestros enemigos de aquí había logrado traspasar la puerta con un artefacto demasiado peligroso…" comenzó Ed.

"Investigamos durante años a esos mafiosos… hasta que conseguimos atraparlos en un galpón abandonado…"continuó Al

"… Ellos querían usar el poder de ese arma que contenía uranio, para regresar a este mundo y utilizar réplicas de ese artefacto como arma de una nueva guerra, por territorio, o algo así…"

"Utilizaron un círculo de transmutación para canalizar el poder del arma… y nosotros saltamos a el… para impedirlo"

"¿Y en ese momento ustedes aparecieron aquí?" redundó Roy

"Interesante… ¿Qué le ocurrió a esos tipos?" preguntó la teniente

"A algunos los encontramos muertos, desangrados por la falta de miembros… y otros directamente no estaban… creo que la puerta cobró la cuenta por querer pasar de mundo… el uranio era solo una parte, que canalizaba energía y permitía el funcionamiento del circulo…Pero no el traspaso a otro mundo…" terminó Edward

"Entiendo… ¿Alguien más sabe que están aquí?" preguntó el coronel, digo, Roy

"No… son los primeros. Ed quería venir a presumir de su estatura…" dijo Al mandando al frente a su hermano.

"¡Al!"

"Ya veo… pero no se de que podria presumir si yo sigo pasándolo por tres cabezas jajaja"

"¡No es cierto!"

"¿que es lo que quieren hacer ahora que estan aquí?" pregunto la teniente.

"querríamos ver a nuestra tia Pinako y a Winry… por lo visto se expandieron y mucho…"

"la venta de automail crecio en estos ultimos años, ademas… necesitaban un cambio…"

"Entiendo… ¿¿ustedes por casualidad pueden decirnos algo de utilidad para poder encontrarlas??"

"De hecho puedo decirles donde vive Winry… pero Pinako es un tema diferente…"

"No importa… Win nos lo dira…"

"Bien… entonces les dare un plano de donde esta su casa…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Tía… Despierta…" Win abrió los ojos cuando escucho esa vocecilla llamándola

"Angi… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"Preguntó confundida

"Scieszka nos trajo… dice que la mamá de Maes la encomendó porque ella no puede ahora, y como tenía llave de tu casa y tu no atendías…" dijo Elysa que estaba junto a Angi, una niña de apenas cuatro años.

"Eres muy perezosa, tía" dijo Maes que estaba del otro lado de la cama

"¿Cómo te atreves a decirme perezosa, enano?" dijo tomandolo del cuello de la camisa

"¡Eres una perezosa!, ¡Scieszka nos dijo que no fuiste a trabajar hoy, y sigues durmiendo!"

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó Winry dejando de zarandear al niño

"Tarde… tienes que hacer las compras, tía…" dijo Elysa

"¡Las compras! Es cierto… Ely, tu te quedas a cargo de la casa…"

"¿Porqué ella?" preguntó Maes enojado

"Porque quiero segur viviendo aquí y no podré si destruyes la casa, por eso"

"Nos quedaremos a dormir aquí hoy…" dijo la mayor despidiendo a Win desde la puerta.

"Esta bien entonces hornearemos algo especial ¿¿si?? ¡Y NO QUEMEN LA CASA EN MI AUSENCIA! ¡EN ESPECIAL A TI MAES!"

"¿Por qué solo a mí?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¿Es aquí?" dijo uno de los rubios.

"Si, eso creo" le contestó el otro quien sostenía en sus manos un papelito con un plano y una dirección. "Christopher Dews 1009… es esta" ambos tragaron saliva…

"Ed… esta vez golpeemos la puerta…" dijo el primero cuando empezaban a acercarse a la puerta.

"Creo que tienes razón" pero ambos cayeron al suelo cuando dos perros blanco y negro se abalanzaron, uno hacia cada hermano.

"Blacky, Den, ¡Sueltenlos!" se escucho una voz. El nombrado 'blacky', se había tirado sobre Ed, intentando masticarle su brazo derecho mientras que Den llenaba de lengüetazos la cara del pobre Al. Al escuchar la voz de la niña, los perros dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron hacia la puerta, en donde los hermanos Elric pudieron ver a Elysa y a Maes sujetando a los perros por el collar y a una niña más pequeña con su cabello todo negro azabache…

"Perfecto… creo que nos equivocamos otra vez de casa…" decía Ed mientras intentaba incorporarse.

"¿Qué buscan?" dijo Maes algo desconfiado.

"Disculpen, niños… buscamos a Winry Rockbell… ¿Ustedes saben donde vive?" dijo amablemente Alphonse

"Es aquí…" cuando la pequeña niña dio esa respuesta, algo dentro de Ed dio un vuelco… ¿Winry era mamá? ¿De tres niños? Debía ser una broma…

"Somos amigos de su mamá… ¿nos dejarían entrar, por favor?" dijo Ed simulando su reacción.

"¿Mamá?" dijo Maes quien se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. "¡Claro! ¡Mamá! Ely, dejémoslos entrar…"dijo guiñándole un ojo a su compañera.

"Se los agradecemos… ¿Win se encuentra aquí?" preguntó Al una vez en la casa.

"No por el momento…" dijo la pequeña Angi "Pero puede esperarla si quiere, señor de la estatua…"

"¿Señor de qué?" dijo Al confuso.

"Nada, solo siéntense y esperen a que mamá venga…" dijo Maes arrastrando a las dos niñas a la cocina

"¿Te volviste loco? ¡Son desconocidos! ¡Quién sabe lo que pueden hacer!" le reprochó Elysa

"Tranquila… ellos realmente son los amigos de la Tía…"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y ella nos contaba historias sobre los hombres de la estatua? ¡Son ellos!"

"¡Claro que no! De todas formas ellos no eran amigos de Winry… creo…"

"¡Que sí lo eran! Mira, la Tía tiene una foto de ella con dos niños de pequeños en su dormitorio… la tiene escondida, pero yo la encontré…"

"Eso no prueba nada, pueden ser otros amigos ¡La gente cambia con el tiempo!"

"¡Es que su parecido es demasiado!"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver"

"Esta bien, no me creas…. Pero deben quedarse…"

"¿Qué? ¿Por que?"

"Black Hayate destruyó el brazo derecho de ese hombre… la Tía debe verlo…" Ely suspiró

"Esta bien… que se queden… voy a preparar leche con galletas para los extraños"

"¿Y yo que hago?" dijo la pequeña Ángela.

"Puedes ayudarme si quieres, Angi"

"Esta bien" dijo la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"¿Ayudo en algo?" dijo Maes

"¡Vigila que no se roben nada!"

"Esta bien, esta bien…" dijo el chico mientras caminaba por el pequeño pasillo que comunicaba la sala de estar, la cocina y la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones "¡¿Qué están haciendo?!" en medio del salón, los hermanos se encontraban arrodillados dibujando algo en el piso.

"Alquimia" dijeron los invitados al unísono

"Pe-pero ¡¿en el piso?! ¡Me van a matar!"

"Tranquilo… no le haremos nada a tu piso" lo tranquilizó Al. "A propósito, niño… ¿Como es tu nombre?"

"¿Mi nombre? Mi nombre es…" pero fue interrumpido por un estallido de luz proveniente del círculo.

"¡Listo! ¡Como nuevo!" dijo Ed tomando el nuevo brazo y colocándoselo como una forma de repuesto temporal "¿Tu mamá tardará mucho en venir?"

"No creo… ¿Cómo dijeron que conocieron a mi mamá?" dijo Maes con una extraña sensación al pronunciar ese mamá, sabiendo que era a Winry a quien se refería.

"No lo dijimos…" negó Al.

"Bueno pero pueden contarme… ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué tu mamá no te habló nunca de nosotros?" dijo Edward indignado. Suspiró cuando vio al pequeño negar con la cabeza "Bueno, nosotros somos…"

"¡Niños! ¡Ya llegué!" dijo una voz femenina al tiempo en que se escuchaba el crujido de la puerta y el sonido cuando esta se cerraba. A Ed le dio un vuelco el corazón…

"Win…" dijo en un susurro in entendible. Cuando se la vio en la puerta de la sala

"Maes, me ayudas con las…" parálisis corporal total… ¿Esos eran…? "No puede ser…"

"¡Winry!" dijo Al yendo a abrazar a su amiga pero se detuvo cuado vio que su amiga dejaba caer las bolsas de las compras y corrió hacia ella cuando la vio caerse delante de él desmayada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Winry abrió los ojos lentamente… ¿una pesadilla?

Eso era.

Se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido con la ropa puesta… no importaba… bajó la escalera para ir a comer algo, cuando un olor a panqueques la hizo reaccionar "¿Ithan?" dijo para si misma.

"Vamos, Al ¿cuando tendrás eso listo?" escuchó una voz que provenía de la cocina.

"Se más paciente, hermano… ¡Eres peor que los niños!"

"¡Tengo hambre!"

"Aunque sea podría ayudar a poner la mesa, señor" dijo la voz de Elysa.

"La niña tiene razón."

"Está bien, está bien…" ruidos de cajones abriéndose, cubiertos, platos y vasos chocándose y el olor de la mezcla casi lista hizo despertar a Winry de su trance. Tragó saliva y entró a la cocina.

Todos se quedaron mirándola.

"Hola…" dijo Ed

"Edo…"

"¿Si?" dijo el recién nombrado. Pero lo que recibió no fue nada más y nada menos que una llave inglesa en medio de la frente. "¿QUÉ TE OCURRE? ¿ESTAS LOCA?"

"¡¿Cómo puedes andar por ahí con esos trozos de metal en lugar de un buen automail?!" dijo con los ojos llorosos y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pálido "idiotas…" las lagrimas ya rebalsaban de los ojos de la chica pero su sonrisa no desaparecía. "Chicos" dijo abrazando a los hermanos "¿que ocurrió? ¿Cómo volvieron?"

"Bueno en realidad nosotros…" pero Al fue interrumpido por la pequeña Angi.

"Señores de la estatua, tía Winry…"

"¿Qué ocurre, Angi?" preguntó Winry.

"La sartén y los panqueques se prendieron fuego…"

"¡¿Que?!" dijeron los amigos al unísono.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ya veo…" dijo Winry terminando su taza de café en la mesita ratona. Después de apagar el fuego y de asegurarse que los niños estuvieran entretenidos y no escucharan, los tres viejos amigos se sentaron en el sofá con unas tazas de café para hablar de su repentino regreso.

"pero… ¡cuéntanos algo de ti, Win!" dijo Al

"Sí, ahora tienes tres hijos ¿no es así?" dijo Ed con un sabor amargo en la boca.

"¿Qué? Edo, Aru… ¿Ustedes de verdad creen que esos niños son míos?" los chicos quedaron confundidos. La rubia suspiró "Maes y Ángela son los hijos de Roy y Riza, y Elysa es la hija de Hughes y de Gracia…"

"¿Enserio esa niña es Elysa Hughes?"Dijo Ed

"¿Quién es Hughes?" preguntó Al

"Fue uno de los que nos ayudo, Al… un gran amigo del Coronel Mustang" explicó Ed "Y… ¿por eso Roy le puso ese nombre a su hijo?" Winry asintió.

"Maes es un niño muy inteligente, es dos años menor que Elysa y sin embargo están en el mismo grado. Todos lo consideran un prodigio…"

"Entiendo… ¿y ahora eres niñera?" preguntó Ed en tono burlón.

"¡No fastidies! ¡Yo soy una muy exitosa empresaria, y en mis ratos libres ayudo a Riza y a Gracia!" dijo Winry.

"Pero que tal de tu vida, ya se que eres empresaria y eso de los ratos libres pero ¿y tu vida familiar? ¿Cómo está la Tía Pinako?"

"La abuela se encuentra bien" dijo secamente "Y en lo que respecta a lo demás… yo… bueno, yo en realidad estoy…" el sonido de la puerta volvió a interrumpir.

"Amor, ya llegué…" dijo una voz masculina

"Comprometida…" Finalizó Winry dejando a los Elric atónitos.

"Hola…" dijo el castaño alto y fuerte a su novia "Hola" repitió extrañado a la compañía.

"Ithan, quiero presentarte con mis amigos, ellos son Edward y Alphonse Elric… son los muchachos que salvaron a central hace siete años y mis amigos de la infancia; Edo, Aru… el es Ithan, mi prometido…"

"Mucho gusto" dijo educadamente Al. Ed solo emitió un "hn"

"¿Son ustedes? ¿Realmente son ustedes?" dijo Ithan confundido

"Si, son ellos" dijo Win con cierto orgullo.

"Así que… ¿son ustedes los responsables del sufrimiento de mi novia?" dijo Ithan con su cara ensombrecida.

"¿Perdón?" dijo Edward

"Fueron ustedes los que hicieron llorar a Winry durante años ¿No es así?"

"Ithan, ellos no…"

"¿Y ahora se presentan como si nada? ¿Después de lo que hicieron?"

"Oye, amigo yo no hice…" comenzó a decir Ed.

"¡Ithan, no!" pero fue muy tarde, porque en el momento en que Winry gritó, Edward Elric ya estaba en el piso con un golpe muy fuerte en la quijada y la nariz sangrando.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¡Sorpresa! Jaja

¿Qué les pareció el capt? Este si que es un poquito más largo que los anteriores…

¡¡Y no saben lo que se viene!!

Jajaja bueno, me quede sin nada más que decir…

Solo:

Gracias por los reviews! Dejen más o sino no actualizo (Muajajaja)

(?)

Janis/faanficsfaan


	4. Chapter 4

Prologo:

Aunque a veces cueste, uno se acostumbra a vivir con la idea de que algunas cosas no están… La cuestión es: ¿Se acostumbra uno a la idea de que esas cosas vuelven?

Capítulo 4 "No tan esperados…"

"Creo que lo hicimos enojar…" dijo el rubio más alto colocándole hielo en la quijada a su hermano

"Con ese idiota… ¡Win se comprometió con ese idiota!" seguía repitiendo Ed furioso.

"Ed… ya lo dijiste cinco veces"

"¡¡Es que es cierto!! ¡Win se comprometió con ese idiota!"

Al lanzó un suspiro. "Si, hermano… Winry se comprometió"

"Si… con ese idiota… ¿Lo escuchaste, Al? ¡Dijo que habíamos lastimado a Winry!"

"Si, edo… lo escuché…"

"Cualquiera sabría que nunca le haríamos daño… no a ella…" dijo Ed bajando la cabeza

"Pero… lo hicimos ¿no es cierto?" dijo el menor

"eso creo…. ¡Tsk!" dijo en tono molesto tomando el hielo por su cuenta y levantándose "voy a verla"

"Pero ella esta ocupada, ed.… esta hablando con Ithan ahora… creo que le causamos problemas"

"No me importa que este ocupada, voy a hablar con ella" decia Ed en el momento que comenzaba a caminar a la puerta. Las voces de la pareja comprometida se hacia cada vez más y más fuerte. Ed se paró en seco delante de la puerta… algo le impedia interrumpir… solo escuchaba lo que su amiga de la infancia le gritaba al idiota de su prometido

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Pero ¿Por qué tenías que golpearle?" cuestionaba la chica

"¿Es que no entiendes que esa escoria te convirtió en lo que eras?" gritaba Ithan "¡Diablos, Winry! ¿Qué acaso quieres salir herida de nuevo?"

"¡No veo porqué tiene que ser así!" la rubia ya estaba llorando

"¡Pareces idiota! ¡Y me enojo porque sé que no lo eres!" el castaño se acercó a la cama en donde Winry estaba sentada, llorando. Le beso tiernamente la mejilla mientras secaba sus lágrimas "No te quiero ver llorar… nunca más"

"¡Entiende! El verlos a los dos… El hecho de poder tenerlos cerca en el día más importante de mi vida… ¡Me hace muy feliz!"

Ithan volvió a pararse, caminando hacia la puerta "Si quieres… los podemos hospedar con mamá…" A Winry le impresionó la reacción de su novio

"No veo por qué no" dijo esta secándose las lágrimas y acompañando a su futuro marido a la puerta. Pero cuando Ithan la abrió, una pequeña personita rubia cayó inmediatamente

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Scieszka" dijo una voz severa cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

"¡¡Señora Rockbell!!" se sorprendió la nombrada "¿En qué puedo ayudarla?"

"¿Qué no te cansas de estar repitiendo esas palabras todo el día?" preguntó la anciana "Mi nieta no vendrá hoy, ¿no es así?" Scieszka asintió "Muy bien, dime cuál es su itinerario de hoy… tengo que prepararme para sustituirla…"

"¿Sustituirla?" murmuró la joven

"¡Scieszka! ¡Rápido que me impaciento!"Le llamó la atención la vieja

"¡Si, señora!" dijo Scieszka, la cual no podía dejar de hacer el saludo militar cuando le llamaban la atención "Primero, debería llamar a los Francklen, que tienen a su hijo sin una pierna… necesita un cambio de aceite, pero no es tan grave" Pinako asentía, mientras la niña le decía las cosas que debía hacer en la ausencia de su nieta.

"Un cambio de aceite no es cualquier cosa. Puede destruir su automail si no esta bien hecho y también si no se lo hace a tiempo. Llámalos y diles que vengan ahora" dijo la mujer yendo a la habitación de reparaciones y prendiendo su pipa en el camino.

"Buenas tardes, señor… Sí, mi nombre es Scieszka y llamo para decirle que su hijo ya puede venir a que le hagan un cambio de aceite. Ahá, sí, ahora mismo, si es tan amable… Muy bien. Lo esperamos… ¡Que tenga muy lindas fiestas!" asegurándose que Pinako no estaba en el lugar, Scieszka aprovechó para hacer un rápido llamadito a su amiga, para advertirle que su abuela había tomado el poder de la sucursal otra vez…

"¿Aló?" dijo una voz del otro lado del tubo

"Buenas tardes, ¿Ithan? Soy Scieszka… ¿Puedo hablar con Winry un minuto?"

"¡Ah! ¡Hola Scieszka! ¿Winry? Un momento" dijo el hombre "¡Winry! ¡Es Scieszka en el teléfono!" se escuchaba

"¿Scieszka?" la voz de Winry había aparecido de repente "Denme un minuto… ¿Hola?"

"¡Winry! ¡Que bueno que atendiste!"

"Ahora no es un buen momento, Scies… ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es tu abuela, tomó el control de nuevo"

"¿Otra vez?" se escuchó a Win suspirar "Ahora voy" y cortó el teléfono

"¡Scieszka! ¿Qué no piensas atender la puerta?" se escucho a Pinako gritar desde la otra habitación

"¿Puerta?" suspiro "Creo que debería tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¡Maes! ¡Te dije que bajaras!" gritaba la rubia

"¡No pasa nada, Ely!" le respondía el mini-Coronel rubio desde El techo de la casa "¡Ya estoy cerca!"

"¡No me importa!" le gritaba muy preocupada la niña "¡Baja en este mismo instante!" Un paso en falso hizo que Maes resbalara y quedara colgado del borde del tejado "¡Ah! ¡Maes! ¡Sujétate, voy a buscar ayuda!"

En ese momento, salían de la casa los hermanos, Winry e Ithan

"Ely, ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntaba Win cuando vio la cara de preocupación de la niña. Dirigió su mirada a la misma dirección en donde la niña la tenía puesta, y lanzó un grito cuando vio al pequeño Maes sujetándose "¡Maes! ¡Hagan algo por el amor de Dios!" dijo dirigiéndose a los hombres que, atónitos, se encontraban a tres metros de ella.

"¡Ah! ¡Tía!" gritaba el niño que se estaba resbalando

"¡Aguanta!" gritó Edward el cual se lanzó a su rescate. Tarde. Maes estaba cayendo desde un tercer piso

Automáticamente, Ed chocó sus manos e hizo una torre que impidiera que la caída de Maes continuara, salvándolo de una muerte segura.

Cuando ya se hubiera calmado el niño, Winry lo sostuvo en sus brazos "¿Qué mierda hacías ahí, Maes?" le preguntaba una y otra vez

"Tía, ella sigue ahí" señaló el niño al techo

"¡¿Angie se encuentra ahí?!" preguntó Win desesperada

"Yo voy" dijo Ithan subiendo raudamente por una escalera "Pero miren qué tenemos aquí" dijo el hombre más calmado "Creo que 'ella', es una pequeña gatita, Win" dijo sosteniendo al pequeño minino marrón

"¿Dónde está Angie?" inquirió al dúo dinámico después de dar un gran suspiro de alivio

"Debe estar llorando por algún lugar de la casa" dijo Ely yendo a buscarla

"¿Llorando? ¿Por qué tu hermana llora?"

"Porque le dije que no podía ir a buscar a la gatita" dijo el niño apenado

"Y cuando comenzó a llorar, tú te precipitaste a ayudar a la gata, ¿No es así?" dedujo Al. El niño asintió y se largó a llorar en brazos de la rubia. El susto que había tenido había sido demasiado fuerte

"Tranquilo, Maes… Todo está bien ahora" le decía Winry mientras le acariciaba los rubios cabellos al niño de ocho años.

'Win tiene facilidad con los niños' pensó Ed mientras veía a las niñas ir hacia ella

Cuando ya todo se hubiese calmado, la comitiva se dirigió a la sucursal de Automail Rockbell en donde Scieszka los esperaba

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Es realmente increíble" se decía el Fhürer

"Lo sé" le contestaba Riza "Pero creo que en el fondo sabíamos que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano"

"Aún así sigue siendo increíble"

"Maes y Angie van a estar muy contentos de conocer a los señores de la estatua" decía tiernamente Riza mientras miraba la fotografía de los niños en el escritorio de su marido.

"Si… Me pregunto si Elysa recuerda algo de esos dos… por lo menos de Ed"

"Ely era demasiado pequeña, Roy"

"Lo se… Pasaron muchos años desde que Hughes fue asesinado…"

"Diez años exactamente"

"Y ella está cada día más parecida a su padre…"

"Al igual que Maes" Riza lanzó un suspiro "Dios mío ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!" exclamó mirando por la ventana

"Si… Pronto Maes cumplirá nueve años y Angie cinco"

"Me siento vieja" dijo Riza quien se deprimió de repente

"Estas en tu mejor momento, Hawkeye" dijo el Coronel, quiero decir, el Fhürer abrazando a su esposa.

"¡Buenas tardes, Fhürer!" exclamó alguien desde la puerta. Roy lanzó un suspiro

"¿Qué quieres, Louis?" Le preguntó Roy a su subordinado Armstrong

"Quería decirle que su secretaria hoy no estará más a la tarde asique yo la sustituiré"

"Felicidades" dijo el jefe como alguien que dice 'no vuelvas a molestarme en lo que te queda de vida'

"No me felicite señor, fue todo por voluntad propia" decía el musculoso "Cuando la pobre Anna me contaba que no podría pasar la fiesta con su familia, yo no podía negarle mi ayuda"

"Louis, ¿Gusta de un poco de café?" le preguntó Riza al hombre

"Señora Mustang, aprecio su gentileza y sí, disfrutaría mucho de un café preparado por usted" Riza rió cuando Roy le lanzó una mirada asesina al Gral. Por robarle el momento

"Enseguida se lo traigo" decía la rubia entre risas

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¡Winry!" decía la secretaria cuando vio aparecer a su amiga por la puerta del local "¡Ithan! ¡Que bueno verte a ti también! ¿Angie, Maes y Elysa? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Vino alguien más?" Imposible… No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… "Imposible… No puedo creerlo…" Se los dije. Apuesto a que ahora se desmaya… Bingo :) me encanta ser la que escribe el fic.

"¡Scies!" gritó la rubia cuando su amiga se desplomó en el suelo

"Parece ser que no éramos tan esperados como creíamos" dijo Al a su hermano

"Supongo que vendrán a saludarme… ¿No es así, Elric?" dijo una vieja de estatura muy pequeña asomándose por la puerta

"¡Tia!" dijeron los hermanos dirigiéndose hacia la anciana

"¡Valla, Ed, Me decepcionas! ¡Creía que crecerías aunque sea un poco más!" decía la mujer "No importa te pondré un automail que ande para alguien como tú" dijo dirigiéndose hacia una habitación

"¡De qué te quejas, vieja enana!" le gritaba Ed a su Tía mientras la seguía a su habitación

"¿Siempre se tratan así?" le preguntó Ithan a Alphonse

"Sí, es una relación extraña para la mayoría, pero muy común para nosotros"

"Oye, Al" llamó Winry "¿Por qué mi abuela no se sorprendió al verlos?"

"La llamamos Desde lo de Roy" explicó el Elric

"Ah... Scieszka ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"¿Por qué hay tantos Elric en la sala?" inquirió la atontada mujer

"Ni siquiera yo lo se" respondió el castaño Ithan. Al lo miró con extrañeza… había algo raro en ese sujeto

"Win… va a ser mejor que traiga un te para la chica"

"Seria de mucha ayuda, gracias Al" le contestó la chica señalándole la cocina

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¿Ed?" llamó el rubio menor

"¡Quédate quieto, Edward!" se escuchaba gritar a Winry que estaba con Pinako y Ed en el salón de al lado.

"¡Es que me duele!"

"Hace siete años que te colocas esa porquería, ¿Cómo quieres que no te duela, niño?" gritó Pinako.

"MAS RESPETO VIEJA QUE ESTUBE EN UN MUNDO SIN AUTOMAIL Y ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Una gotita de animé resbaló por la nuca de todos los presentes en la habitación contigua a la de Ed y Pinako.

"¿Hermano?" preguntó Al cuando vio abrirse la puerta

"Ya está" dijo Pinako saliendo de la habitación y viendo a las personas que estaban en la otra, muy interesados en lo que diría la vieja. "¿Por qué todo el mundo me está mirando de esa manera?"

"¿Y…?" quiso saber el menor de los Elric.

"¿Y… Qué?" preguntó Pinako sin entender a lo que se refería Alphonse.

"¿Y… Cómo está?"

"¿Y… Cómo está quién?" preguntó Winry entrando a la recepción.

"El enano, Amor ¿Cómo está Elric?" aclaró Ithan.

"Ah, Edward… duerme, el dolor lo agotó mucho" concluyó la rubia limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

"Todo este tiempo no le ha afectado… ¿Verdad?" preguntó Al preocupado.

"¡Claro que no!" lo tranquilizó Pinako fumando su pipa como de costumbre.

"¡Que alivio!" dijo Alphonse limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

"Ahora si… Ven a darme un abrazo, muchacho" dijo Pinako a su sobrino al tiempo en que estiraba los brazos para recibirlo.

"Te echamos de menos, Tía…" le dijo Al muy quedo al oído de la anciana.

"Cuéntame, Cuéntame ¿Qué han hecho todos estos años?"le dijo la vieja invitando a sentarse al chico.

"Bueno… cuando llegamos, descubrimos que un individuo muy peligroso había pasado la puerta, con un artefacto con el poder de destruir naciones…" comenzó Al, tomando una taza de café que Scieszka le estaba sirviendo. Cuando hubo terminado su relato, el cual todos allí estaban escuchando (incluyendo a los clientes de Winry) ya era bastante de noche, por lo que despertaron a su hermano que dormía como todo un bebé.

"Hermano… Despierta" le dijo tranquilamente sacudiendo ligeramente el hombro del bello durmiente (¿Qué? xD es la pura verdad).

"Nh… M… ¿Nmm?" dijo abriendo lentamente sus ojitos color miel. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Es tarde y necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos… Vamos a buscar un hotel, ¿te parece?"

"Como quieras…"dijo incorporándose rápidamente para estirarse. Se levantó y tomó su abrigo para acercarse al grupo de personas que seguían en la recepción "Bueno, Tia, Win… Hoy ha sido un día muy raro para todos, va a ser mejor que durmamos esta noche y mañana nos vemos… ¿Les parece?"

"Pero hoy es su dia, señores de la estatua" recordó la pequeña pelinegra.

"¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué no vamos a ver el espectáculo todos juntos?" propuso Winry tomando del brazo a su prometido.

"Yo no puedo, Win…"declaró Ithan poniéndose la boina color beige que llevaba, el abrigo del mismo color y una bufanda color marrón oscuro colgando del cuello "tengo trabajo que hacer ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"¿No puedes escaparte aunque sea por esta noche? ¡Tiene a otros doscientos trabajadores que pueden hacer el trabajo de guardia!" le rogo Winry.

"Tú lo dijiste, cielo" dijo mientras se daba la vuelta "Si falto me despedirá además…" se volteó para sonreírle a su novia "soy de los pocos que pueden arreglar las máquinas" y salió del local.

Winry suspiró y luego se dirigió a los demás "Entonces seremos nosotros ocho ¿Me equivoco?"

"Yo no podré" señaló Scieszka "Tengo que ir con mi familia, Win" sonrió al ponerse el abrigo y salir por la puerta, no sin antes saludar a todos allí.

"Reformulo: entonces seremos nosotros siete ¿Me equivoco?" pronunció de nuevo.

"No creo…" dijo Al cuando no se escuchó otra respuesta negativa.

"¡Perfecto!" dijo Winry tomando los abrigos de los niños "Vayamos a preparar la cena, entonces" Y diciendo esto, Se dispusieron a ir a lo de Win para preparar una canasta y así ir al espectáculo.

Autora: ¡¡¡¡HOLA TANTO TIEMPO!!!!

La razón de mi "pequeño" descanso es… miento, no hay razón que me justifique… ¡¡¡¡GOMENASAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!

Voy si puedo adelantar un poquitititito todo lo que me perdí xD

Les quiero avisar que esta vez no pienso dejar TAN colgada el fic…

Erika: ¿Tan?

Autora: Bueno, bueno… es difícil inspirarse, uno tiene que tener tiempo para pensar y…

Erika: Espera, Espera, Espera… ¿Tanto tiempo necesitas? Digo… no actualizas desde ¿Cuándo? ¿Junio del año pasado? No le eches la culpa a la inspiración, no es su culpa que seas irresponsable Ù_Ú es una suerte que tengas a alguien como yo para que te recuerde que tenés una pequeña invención en el olvido…

Autora: No me hagas sentir peor T_T (snif) Bueno, volviendo con las actualizaciones, este es un pequeño capítulo que solo sirve de conector con los siguientes y en el cual presento a mi amiga Erika (ejem, que es una metida que revisa mis carpetas y se mete en mis proyectos inconclusos sin permiso, ejem)

Erika: Hola y mucho gusto :) desde ahora voy a supervisar que Janis no los deje esperando demasiado con las actualizaciones.

Autora: ¡Que no necesito ayuda!

Erika: (carraspeo) bueno, ahora con el tema de los reviews… ¿Cómo se dice, Janis?

Autora: Ah, sí… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS n__n

Erika: gracias a ustedes llegamos a 10 reviews… mucho más de lo que se espera de alguien como janis u_u

Autora: ¡Hey…! Es cierto ó__ò

Erika: Bueno, muchos pusieron que se siga rápido el fic… ¿Cómo se dice, Janis?

Autora: ¡¡¡¡PERDÓOOOOOON!!!! NO VOLVERA A PASAR!!

Erika: o por lo menos no mientras yo siga viva ¬_¬

Autora: Bien, Erika, ahora si que esta nota de autora se esta pasando ¿Podemos terminar ya? Tengo noni -.- (ZzZzZzZz)

Erika: Bueno, ya que no hay mas que decir creo que nos podemos despedir…

Autora: ¡¡¡WII!!! Entonces, ¡NOS VEMOS!

Erika: (y más te vale que pronto ¬-¬)

Autora: si, si lo que digas… Sayonara!!

Janis (y Erika, no se olviden)


End file.
